Three To The Pound
by stormyfire
Summary: Ginny Weasley is living as a Muggle. She has her own band, a new name and is happy. What will she do when a certain Ex-Slytherin shows up and tries to take her back to a life she no longer wants? REVISED!!!


****

****

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY!!!!! **

Ok, I have changed the first chapter (I know, I know, I'm an idiot!) because I didn't have a plot before and now I do and I had to change this chapter so that the rest of the story wouldn't have made sense. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and I hope you still like it!

So anyway, please re-read this chapter!!!!!! Thank you,

-Zoë

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Three To The Pound**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I _do own Three-to-the-Pound, Simon, Dee, Dan, Gaz and Melody. The name of the club, __Tray-Spot, actually came from an episode of __Friends._

The club was alive with people, noise, music, drinks.

Ginny could feel the beat of the drums – _her drums – vibrating as Danny played them with the skill that he had always shown. Tonight was one of the few times he was playing. Usually he was on guitar but it was her turn, for now._

And she was loving it.

A surge of adrenaline washed over her as she waited for her cue….

Three-to-the-Pound, as it was now, had started five years ago. It was pure luck, really, that Ginny was a member. She just happened to have been in the right place, at the right time, with the right attitude.

Originally, the rock band had consisted of Danny, the drummer-cum-electric-guitarist, Gaz, the lead singer/guitarist, and Melody, the drummer/singer/guitarist/violinist and general pain-in-the-arse.

Until Melody had decided that she should be the lead singer, and that Gaz wasn't good enough. 

Big. Mistake.

Gaz and Danny had wasted no time getting rid of her after that, and consequently needed a new member. After all, how can you have a band called Three-to-the-Pound when there are only two members?

They had both decided that the newbie should be female, a drummer, and preferably good looking – for appearances sake, of course. (coughcough ;] )

And that was why, when a twenty year old woman with red hair, twinkling brown eyes and a killer smile had come into the bar that Danny worked at and ordered a drink, got to talking with him about her musical talents. She had just taken a course in drumming for no other reason than she felt like it, and had discovered she liked it. She had come into the bar to celebrate the fact that she had passed the course with flying colours, and also that she had just landed herself a job as a waitress at a café down the road. Considering she had only been in London for three weeks, Dan had thought these were quite remarkable achievements.

So, of course, he asked her if she would be willing to show him her talents – drum-wise – and she did.

They hired her on the spot.

~*~

"Ginger, you were amazing!" Simon yelled over the noise of the departing crowd.

The club, Tray-Spot, was just closing up for the night and Ginny, Dan and Gaz had stayed behind to help Simon and Dee clean up.

Ginny grinned at the compliment.

"I would say the same for you, Si, but all you did tonight was hand out drinks!"

A damp sponge went whizzing through the air towards her head.

She ducked easily. "That the best you got?"

Three more sponges went flying, all of them finding their target.

"Hey, no fair! You can't gang up on me!"

Gaz, Dan and Si looked at each other, looked and Gin and then tackled her simultaneously. 

Dee rolled her eyes as Ginny shrieked with laughter as the three men tickled her.

"Break it up guys! Its three A.M and I don't know about you, but I want to go home and sleep. The sooner we get this mess cleaned up, the sooner we can leave."

Grumbling, the trio relinquished their hold on their red-haired friend and helped the poor girl to her feet.

"Yes mum," mumbled Dan, poking his tongue out at Dee.

An hour later, Ginny - or Ginger as she was now known - stumbled into the small apartment that she sometimes shared with Dan. Tonight she was on her own because Dan had decided to go and wake up his girlfriend.

Thankfully, she pulled of her knee-high boots and stumbled towards her bedroom, tossing her coat over a random chair as she went.

Once inside the sparsely decorated room, she pulled off her **_Warning: __This_**** Bitch Bites t-shirt and her hip-hugging leather skirt and tossed them in a corner. **

With a contented sigh, she slid one of Dan's old shirts on and clambered into the bed.

~*~

_She had to get away, leave before she lost her mind. Just being in this house, sleeping in the same bed, doing the same routine day after day was bringing back the pain that she had been trying so hard to ignore. The memories she wished she didn't have._

_She took one last look around the place that she had called home for over two years, then picked up her bag and walked out the door._

_She knew she was hurting them, hurting him, but she needed this._

_And besides, they had all hurt her, even if they didn't know it._

~*~

Ginny sighed as she let herself into her apartment the next day. What she needed was a good sleep. Or maybe she just needed to stop drinking so much, and therefore wouldn't have a hangover when she did her shift at the Café. 

"Ginger baby, is that you?"

She mentally groaned as Dan's head appeared from the kitchen, grinning at her.

"What's up sweetie?" he asked.

Tugging her coat off, she grunted, "Hangover."

Dan rolled his eyes. "And whose fault is that? I told you not to have that second Screwdriver. Or that third Bloody Mary."

"And who are you, my mother?"

"Here," said Dan, tossing Ginny a bottle of water and some Alka-Seltzer. She downed them quickly, and then flopped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Gaz and Si are coming over tonight because the gits can't be bothered to cook for themselves," he told her.

She opened one eye to gaze blearily at her Flat-Mat and Co-Band-Member. "Well I'm not bloody cooking for them!"

"Domino's Pizza Delivery Service it is then!" Dan declared. 


End file.
